To McKinley
by gleefulredvines
Summary: Blaine goes through a tough time and Kurt and his family are there for him. What happens when this makes Kurt and Blaine decide to go to McKinley? rated T to be safe and for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfiction, hope you like it. Let me know if I am any good at this or if I should go hide under a rock in shame of this.**

**I don't own Glee or the songs or anything, I am not THAT awesome. **

**Klaine, if you don't like it than you would be wasting your time to read this.**

Blaine had known things were not going to go well when he told his dad about him and Kurt, but he hardly cared. Blaine was happier than he had ever been now, with Kurt. When he had sang blackbird...just... wow. It hit him right there, his brain realized what his heart had known all along. Now he had to tell his dad, he would find out anyway. His mom had left when he was young, never to return again.

"Dad?" Blaine said, heading downstairs

"Yeah?" he asked, turning from the tv

"I have something to tell you" Blaine's heart was pumping, remembering how he'd came out to his dad all those years ago.

"What?" he asked

"I, um...I am dating someone from the warblers, Kurt." Blaine said feeling this was not much of an explination.

Blaine's father looked angry and disapointed. "You, er...I need help on the car this weekend"

"I will help, but that won't change who I am" said Blaine, firing up "I am gay and fixing some car isn't going to change it."

"Then leave" said his father

"Dad – " Blaine was shocked

"Get out. I don't want to see you in this house again, and you can forget about Dalton too, I am not paying for you to go there anymore, I am not doing anything. Get out of my house. I am going to leave and I want you gone when I come back" and with that he slammed the front door and took off in the car.

Blaine stood in shock for a moment and went upstairs to pack his stuff, including his instuments such as guitar and violin, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Blaine walked to the bus stop, there was one headed toward lima now, the last bus of the night headed there. The bus arrived and Blaine stuffed a toonie into the coin slot and sat down in the middle of the virually empty bus and dialed the number next to kurt's name on his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said, it was about 10 pm at this point.

"Hey Kurt" said Blaine

"Saying goodnight?" Kurt asked

"Not exactly" Blaine sighed, how do explain something like this to someone?

"No?" Kurt asked "What then, keeping me up on the phone all night?"

Kurt was home for Easter just like Blaine was and Blaine and Kurt had talked for hours without realizing until Burt told Kurt to go to bed.

Blaine sighed "Is Burt there?"

"Dad? Yeah...Are you ok Blaine?" said Kurt, sounding concerned

"Not really" Blaine said honestly "My dad kicked me out"

"What!" said Kurt "What happened?"

"Yelled at him when he told me I had to work on the car this weekend after I told him we were going out that geting my hands dirty couldn't change who I was any more than anything else could and he just told me that he was leaving and he didn't want to see me when he got back...he told me to get out..." Blaine said.

"Where are you?" asked Kurt, concerned.

"On the bus, headed toward Lima...do you think I can stay at your house?" Blaine said this, tearing up at the thought that he had no idea what he would do if Burt wouldn't let him stay at Kurt's.

"I will check with dad but I am sure you can Blaine." Said Kurt "He'll want to talk to you"

"Yeah, ok" said Blaine, not knowing what he would tell Burt.

Every time he met Burt seemed to be a very awkward situation. Since Blaine and Kurt had just got together he hadn't met Burt as Kurt's boyfriend. The first time he saw Burt he woke up hung over in Kurt's bed, the next time he was asking Burt to give Kurt 'the talk' and now...well...

Kurt went to his dad, covering the mouthpeice on his phone so Blaine couldn't hear the conversation.

"Dad" said Kurt

"Yeah?" said Burt

"It's Blaine" said Kurt

"And?" said Burt

"He got kicked out. He yelled at his dad and..." Kurt didn't know how to explain "Can he stay with us?"

"Let me talk to him" said Burt

Kurt saw that one coming.

"Blaine, this is Burt" said Burt

"Hello " said Blaine

"Burt" said Burt

"Right, sorry Burt" said Blaine "Did Kurt tell you what happened?"

"Yes, well sort of" said Burt, who knew there was something deeper to the story "You need a place to stay?"

"Yes, Sir – er, Burt." Said Blaine quietly

"Then come stay with us" said Burt "You'll be in the guest room"

"Thank you" said Blaine humbly

"I am sorry about your father" Burt said, feeling like he was intimidating Blaine, who despite his less than wonderful first impression on him seemed like a good kid, Kurt obviouly thought so.

"I am sorry that I have to bother you like this" said Blaine, feeling awful and like a lost kid in the mall who had to be saved by his friend's parents...

"It's ok Blaine" said Burt "you are always welcome here, ok?"

"I ..." Blaine didn't know what to say. Burt was so kind and sincere... "Thank you. Thanks"

"You're welcome Blaine" said Burt "Talk to you when you get here, alright?"

"I might be really late..." said Blaine

"No probolem, Blaine" said Burt

Blaine walked up to the door, drenched from his walk from the bus stop in torrential rain and he knocked.

Burt opened the door and said "Blaine, get in here it's pouring out there!"

Blaine entered the house, trying not to get everything all wet. "Sorry" said Blaine "I'm getting everything wet"

"It's not your fault it's raining" said Burt

"My fault I got kicked out" Blaine muttered

"No it's not, everyone is allowed to blow once and a while, especially with what your dad was trying to do. From what you and Kurt have told me he is the one who should be sorry. It is his job to love you no matter what and it is your job to be yourself." Burt said

Blaine took all this in. How could a man like Burt exsist? He was completely accepting and completely straight, even when it was in his own family, sure he was awkward but any parent is when it comes to their kids and sexuality.

"You're - you – I – really?" said Blaine, his loss for words made him feel really stupid.

"Yes" Burt said "Let me show you to the guest room, Kurt went to bed because I made him, but I will let you go say goodnight after you put your stuff in your room and dry off. I guarentee he is not asleep anyways."

Blaine listened and was amazed at how completely welcome he felt. Burt said things like 'your room' not 'the guest room' and he was just so... nice...and accepting.

"Here you are" said Burt, opening a door. The bed had a multi coloured patchwork quilt on top and there was a notty pine dresser an some nice art on the walls. "It's not much but it's yours"

"Thank you Burt" said Blaine "I can't tell you how much this means to me..."

"You will stay here as long as you want, not need." Said Burt "as long as you want to put up with the hummel-hudson madness, you are welcome"

"Thank you" said Blaine "I feel like a broken record but...I don't know how else to say it...Merci?"

Burt smiled "Get dry, then you can say goodnight to Kurt, try not to stay up too long"

"Ok S-Burt" said Blaine

Burt left the room, smiling at the fact that Blaine's brain was so pre-wired to call him sir.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, hoping he wouldn't think to much about his hair which was now fully dry, flowing over his head in soft dark curls, sure it had been partially un-gelled in his presence but never to its fullest extent. Then Blaine had to laugh at himself, he didn't know why he was worried about his hair at a time like this.

Kurt said "Come in"

Blaine opened the door and peeked in. Kurt was lying on top of his blankets and he looked up "Blaine!" he said, rushing to the door and embracing him. It felt so good just to be held in Kurt's warm embrace.

"Kurt" said Blaine, smiling as they parted

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked

Blaine sighed and gave a shrug. He didn't know. Blaine was on one hand extremely happy with Kurt, here and now and Burt had been so welcomeing, then on the other hand his dad just kicked him out and he should be feeling awful...but over the years Blaine really hadn't seen his dad much, what with him working late, often arriving at 9 or 10 at night and Blaine was left with either money or food to cook in the fridge and his father spent any time with him trying to turn him straight with various 'manly' activities. Blaine did not feel bad for being away from his father, more for inconveninceing Kurt and his family.

"I feel like I should feel worse" Blaine replied "Kurt"

"Yeah?" said Kurt

"I can't go to Dalton anymore, dad has stopped the payments" Blaine said

"You – " Kurt said

"Will go to McKinley...and you may want to come but I want you to talk about it with your parents and think not about me, or your friends but about yourself" said Blaine

"Dad" Kurt called

Burt came in "What?"

"I – Blaine and I..." said Kurt "Blaine can't go to Dalton anymore and I already was thinking about going back to McKinley because I miss everyone. As much as the warblers and Dalton are grat McKinley, despite its faults is my home. I want to ask for your permission to go back"

"Are you sure, Kurt?" asked Burt, his face different from any other time that Blaine had seen it "That kid – "

"I have the teachers and all my friends and ..." Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled softly "Blaine"

Burt looked at them "If you are sure about this Kurt..."

"I am sure" said Kurt

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley" said Blaine, beaming. Blaine had gotten to know all the new directions members through Kurt and competitions and he couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out.

Kurt beamed to "With a vengence"

The two of them laughed and they weren't even sure why.

A thought came to Blaine's head "Kurt"

"Yeah?" said Kurt, stopping laughing

"Do you think they'll like me? The new directions? ?" Blaine asked nervously

"You've already met most of the new dirctions and they love you" said Kurt

"Really?" asked Blaine, pacing with nerves "What about everyone else? What about your dad? Does he like me? Does Finn? Will Carol? What about - "

Kurt kissed him, silencing him. "Blaine" he said when they parted "Calm down. Everyone is going to love you, ok?"

"I don't know..." said Blaine

"Well, start tomorrow with Finn and Carol" said Kurt

"You gonna tell him?" asked Blaine

"What?"

"Finn, Mckinley, you." Said Blaine

"Oh" said Kurt, who had to think about it...was he going to? Not before Mercedes his good sense told him she would beat him if anyone (besides Blaine which couldn't be helped) found out before her. "Mercedes first"

"Good choice" smiled Blaine "What do you think of my hair?"

"Your curls are cute, you should show them off more...acctually you shouldn't gell it at all now that you go to Mckinley, you'd – "

"stick out like a sore thumb?" Blaine suggested as Kurt blushed, remembering 'spying' on the warblers.

"You would" said Kurt

"But my hair –"

"It's cute" Kurt assured him, kissing his forehead

"Burt'll want us asleep" said Blaine

"So he will" said Kurt, backing away towards his bed "We'll have to work on your first impression tomorrow, then you can have easter dinner and impress everyone."

"Kurt?" said Blaine

"Um?" said Kurt

"Will you go shopping with me...for dinner clothes I mean...all my clothes that aren't uniform are really casual weekend kinda thing..." said Blaine

Kurt smiled "Shopping"

"Oh no, what have I done...I can't afford hundred dollar things Kurt, buget shopping, ok?" said Blaine

"Of course, I'll have to get some help" said Kurt, looking at Blaine and whipping out his phone "Destract dad for me so I can talk to 'Cedes without 'go to bed Kurt!'"

Blaine smiled "Ok"

Blaine walked down and procedded to have a long talk to Burt about Kurt and McKinley.

"'Cedes" said Kurt as soon as he heard the phone being answered

"Kurt, it's kinda late" said Mercedes

"But I have news big news" said Kurt

"One sec" said Mercedes and Kurt could hear her closing her door to keep the noise from her parents.

"What is it Kurt?" asked Mercedes

"Kurt Hummel is coming back to McKinley" said Kurt, waiting for the reation

"don't play with me white boy" said Mercedes

"Would I joke about this?" asked Kurt

"What changed?" asked Mercedes after smiling widely, Kurt was missed especially by her, he was her best friend.

"Well I missed Mckinley and I was thinking about coming back, McKinley is my home despite its bad points. And then something happened, Blaine got kicked out" said Kurt

"Of Dalton?" asked Mecedes

"Worse, of his house" said Kurt

"What?" said Mercedes

"I know, it's nuts" said Kurt "But he is staying at my house and transferring to McKinley because his dad cutt him off in all ways so nothing besides fear could pin me to Dalton and with all of you and some courage...I can get through"

"I am glad Kurt" said Mercedes "it has been lonely here without you" said Mercedes

"Ok 'Cedes, I really have to go, my dad's going to kill me if I stay on the phone any longer" said Kurt

"No, he would hardly even yell...I can't beleive that happened to Blaine" said Mercedes

"I know" Kurt sighed "That reminds me, I need your help, Blaine needs something to wear for easter dinner because he usually just has his uniform and he wants clothes on a budget."

"Ah, and in that one word is where you said 'oh no, buget and Kurt don't mix, call Mercedes'" said Mercedes

"Pretty much, will you help?" asked Kurt

"Of course. See you at around noon in the food court of the mall?" Mercedes asked

"Sure, see you" said Kurt, hanging up

Blaine woke up, remembering where he was as the light came into his bedroom window. Was it wrong that he smiled that he was going shopping with Kurt instead of being sad that he was kicked out? Oh well, that would have to come later.

Blaine decided not to gell his hair, in order to get used to it in time for school. He got dressed and showered and walked into the kitchen. Carol and Finn were sitting at the table, Finn had obviously just gotten up. "Hey Blaine, whatcha doing here?" he asked

"Well" Blaine said, uncomfortable

"He is going to live here with us from now on" said Carol

"What?" said Finn "he's moving in with Kurt?"

"Not exactly" said Blaine "my dad and I fought after I told him he couldn't change that I am gay and he kicked me out. Burt was kind enough to let me stay here..." Blaine looked at Carol

"Of course you're welcome here as long as you want Blaine" said Carol

Blaine smiled greatfully.

"Sorry man" said Finn "I didn't know..."

"It's fine Finn" said Blaine "I am alright"

"Ready to go?" asked Kurt, who was decked out in blue skinny geans and some complex multi peice white and blue top.

"Ok, I thought we weren't meeting Mercedes until noon" said Blaine.

"We aren't I thought we'd go out for coffee and go around town first" said Kurt

"Alright, if your dad's ok with it" said Blaine

Just then Burt walked in, "what am I ok with?"

"Can Blaine and I go out for coffee and stuff before meeting Mercedes at the mall?" asked Kurt

"Sure" said Burt "You tell Finn the news?"

"About Blaine staying here? " asked Finn

"Nope" smiled Kurt

"What, then?" asked Finn

"I am coming back to McKinley" said Kurt

"You are?" said Finn, surprised

"And I am going to go there too now, what with my dad and all" said Blaine

"Welcome back" said Finn, dwarfing Kurt in a hug "and just welcome to you"

"Thanks" said Blaine

"You auditioning for the new directions?" Finn asked Blaine

"yes, hopefully you'll let me in" Blaine said, smiling nervously

"Oh, don't worry, we've seen you sing, you're great" said Finn

"Thanks" said Blaine

It was noon and Blaine and Kurt met Mercedes, grabbing a bite to eat before going shopping. Mercedes told Blaine she was sorry about everything and Blaine simply replied "You shouldn't be, not everything is bad, I have Kurt and soon I will see what all the fuss is about when it comes to McKinley.

"You joining the new directions?" she asked

"If you let me" said Blaine

" course, I was just making sure you were ready for the slushee facial you'll get" said Mercedes

"I hear it's like beiing bitch slapped by an iceberg" said Blaine conversationally

Mercedes laughed "You're not deturred by that?"

"Nope" said Blaine "it would make me feel like I wasn't really one of you guys if I never got one"

"You are strange" said Mercedes "Let's get shopping"

"OK" said Blaine, following Kurt and Mercedes as they chatted about clothes and what would look best on Blaine, occasionally glancing back at him on their way to the stores.

"Well we know we don't have to stop here" said Blaine as they passed a 'big and tall' store

Mecedes and Kurt chuckled and soon they were going through stores and Blaine was in the changeroom with many items.

Blaine tried on a pair of black dress pants and a plad black in white shirt with a white satin tie, white suspenders and his favorite sunglasses, pink ones were still on his face. He walked out nervously, not knowing what Mercedes and Kurt would say.

"You have to buy that" said Kurt

"Kurt, stop making googoo eyes at your boyfriend" said Mercedes

"I will as soon as he stops being so drool worthy" Kurt answered

"Do I really look ok?" Blaine asked

"Love the sunglasses" Mercedes jested

"I love these" Blaine said, offended

"Calm down boy, they suit you" said Mercedes

Blaine tried on many, many more things. Blaine bought the 'drool worthy' outfit along with a couple others and left the mall with Kurt in his car.

Blaine got dressed into the 'drool worthy' outfit, mainly because if Kurt liked it it must look good. Then he did his best to make his curls look their best while not gelling them down. Then he looked in the mirror, it wasn't bad, even with the lack of his sunglasses.

Blaine walked down to the table and saw Carol about to set it. "Let me do that" said Blaine, taking the pile of plates from her and starting to place them around the table.

"Thanks" she said greatfully

"No probolem, where is the cutlery?" said Blaine

Carol showed him the drawer and Blaine finished setting the table, putting napkins on and all.

"You look nice" said Carol

"Really?" said Blaine, glad to get an opinion from someone else.

Carol said "yeah"

Kurt came out and he looked good, he was still wearing the same thing, well almost...the black and white version. "You wearing that for me?" Blaine wispered in his ear, making Kurt's stomach flutter.

"Maybe" he wispered back, sitting down beside him at the table as it was all set up with food and everything.

Finn, Burt and Carol came and sat down and Burt said a short grace before they ate despite Kurt rolling his eyes.

As they ate they talked and Blaine was more than included, being asked questions and also asking them his own. He laughed and talked, listened and ate along with everyone and felt...at home. Maybe for the first time in his life. He loved it.

"Family dinner is amazing" said Blaine "I wish this wasn't my first"

"This is your first family dinner?" asked Burt

"Yeah" said Blaine "My dad rarely got home before 9...my mother dissapeared when I was a toddler."

"Blaine I - "

"It's fine, really. I just – I love this, here with you all. I wanted to thank you and I wasn't sure how but I think I know how if you'd let me use your piano and allow me to sing for you." Said Blaine "After dinner of course."

"Sure Blaine, but you don't have to" said Burt

"I want to" Blaine said, smiling

After dinner the hummel-hudsons sat in the living room and Blaine sat at the piano, grabbing a music sheet with newly written lyrics and chords on it out of his pocket.

Blaine started to play on the piano and sing

"_Home,  
>I've heard the word before,<br>but it never meant much more  
>than just a thing I've never had.<em>

A "place,"  
>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know,  
>or a face that I could go to<br>if I needed someone there...

I'm laughing  
>it's hard to hide a smile<br>My god, it's been a while  
>since I have had a reason to.<p>

To think  
>it's been here all along<br>somewhere to belong,  
>and a reason,<br>a something-to-believe-in

I've finally found it,  
>a place where I'm wanted...<br>This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it  
>but never schemed or counted<br>on fantasies or wishes-  
>it breaks a man to see what he misses<p>

For so many nights I'd pray  
>for a better life, a better day<br>but I never thought that it'd come true  
>It's finally here and I don't know what to do<br>and I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels  
>to have a home<p>

I've finally made it  
>I've hoped and I've waited<br>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so  
>alone<p>

My heart starts to heal  
>to know this is real.<br>This is how it must feel  
>to have a home!"<p>

Blaine held the last note and finished, breathing.

We all clapped.

"Blaine, did you write that?" asked Kurt

"Yes" said Blaine quietly

"You –" Burt said, cutting himself short. Blaine wrote that? That means even more than it already did. I paid close attention to the words...'this must be how it feels to have a home'...'i used tto dream about it'...'my heart starts to heal to know this is real'...'to think, it's been here all along'.

Blaine looked at them all. "Did you like it?" he asked, nervous.

"It was great Blaine" said Kurt honestly, why hadn't the warblers done originals? Not that it mattered anyway but, Kurt never knew Blaine wrote songs.

Finn voiced this "You write songs?"

"Well, sometimes, yes" said Blaine, who didn't want them to think he was some great song writer.

"And you play the piano, do you play any other instruments?" asked Carol

Blaine was blushing now, music was his get away and he learned to play quite a few insturments.

"Yes" Blaine said

"What do you play?" asked Burt, interested

"Um – well" said Blaine nervous "Guitar is a big one...I play other stuff but..."

"What else?" asked Carol, not sensing Blaine's embarassment

"Drums, base, violin and Kazoo when I am in the mood..." said Blaine...there was one other but he hadn't played it forever so, it didn't count.

"You play all of that?" asked Finn, who besides just now with the piano had never seen Blaine play an instrument.

"Yes" Blaine said and as they were all still staring he said "You are going to burn me with your stares"

"Sorry Blaine" Carol chuckled "But I don't think any of us have met anyone who knew so many instruments."

"Well, I thought you would've guessed...I brought my violn and guitar with me..." said Blaine "and Finn, you know guitar and drums"

"That's true" said Finn "Violin is way past me though"

"you could learn, it's not that hard" Blaine said, glad to have the eyes off of him.

"Yeah" scoffed Finn "I think I stick with what I got thanks"

"Ok" said Blaine, looking at the floor, was playing the violin bad?

"No offence I just don't think I could learn it" said Finn "Besides, I should be going, Quinn wanted to meet me."

"It's only just after dinner" Carol protested

"Sorry, mom. I will see you later tonight" said Finn "Good song man" he said on his way out, patting Blaine on the back.

That night Blaine sat on his bed, cross-legged, staring out his window. Kurt had went out for a sleep over at Mercede's house and Blaine declined the kind invitation to come along, thinking that he'd like to be alone for a little while, plus he felt like he'd be quite the party crasher despite what Kurt and Mercedes said.

Blaine sat wondering what his dad was doing at home now, or if he was even home, it wasn't 9 yet...

Blaine grabbed out his violin and a sheet of music, the song was called muse and he wasn't sure what got him in the frame of mind to write it years ago but it was the same one he was in now.

"_You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch._

_You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut_

_Up my eyes, my hands, my head, my heart._

_You tear this canvas skin apart;_

_Oh, what a waste of human art that be._

_You're a dungeon but you're made of glass._

_Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped,_

'_Cause you look so beautiful inside._

_It makes us feel like we're alive,_

_But Lord knows we'll never survive your walls._

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song._

_And if you don't know that,_

_Then you might as well be dead._

_Medusa's child preserved her former looks._

_She kept her out of all the storybooks_

_Just to get back at all of the men_

_Who had tried time and time again to_

_Claim the right of her demise and end._

_A million years go by and you're still around._

_You're knocking us off of our feet,_

_You're knocking us down._

_But we still can't leave you alone._

_The way you move, one would be prone_

_To want to be turned into stone by you._

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song._

_And if you don't know that,_

_Then you might as well be dead._

_You make me feel so alive, but it's consequence._

_I want to be dead._

_Was it how you arrived? I can't tell._

_Or was it in the way you left us here?_

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song._

_And if you don't know that,_

_Then you might as well–_

_You might as well– oh!_

_You didn't need to hear your song,_

'_Cause you just knew it all along._

_And you didn't know that,_

_So you might as well–_

_Might as well be dead."_

Blaine heard a knock on his bedroom door and he glanced at his clock, had he woken everyone up? It was only 8:45. Blaine said "Come in"

Burt opened the door to see Blaine standing in front of him, violin in hand and lyrics on a song sheet taked to the corkboard he had bought.

"I heard singing" said Burt, which he did, the music was great and he wondered how someone could come up with a song like that and what had inspired Blaine to do so.

"Sorry, did it bother you?" asked Blaine, putting his violin back in its case and standing up to face Burt.

"No, is that another one you wrote?" asked Burt

Blaine nodded, hoping Burt wouldn't ask too many questions, he was all questioned out for the night.

"It's nice" said Burt "You play that well" Burt indicated the violin case on the floor.

"thanks" Blaine said, sitting on the bed, not knowing why he was so exsausted

"You alright?" asked Burt, concerned as Blaine wiped sweat from his brow.

"Fine" said Blaine "Burt?"

"Yeah?" said Burt noting that Blaine had not even stumbled to say it this time.

"You think Kurt made the right choice about McKinley?" Blaine asked

"Blaine, Kurt was going to go back to McKinley and I think I knew that the moment he transferred, he isn't a uniform person. He has people to take care of him, he's got you too, right?" said Burt

"Of course he's got me, but I'm not much, I don't matter that much" said Blaine

"He's got all his friends too" said Burt "And you matter Blaine, you matter a lot."

"I wish my dad would have just said 'congrats son!, I have to meet this boy!' like he would've if I had been going out with a girl" said Blaine, sighing an rubbing his forehead

"Would he have said that with a girl?" asked Burt

"Proably not, but he wouldn't have kicked me out. He would be like 'that's nice' and I could've dealed with that" said Blaine

"Blaine" said Burt, sitting outand not knowing what to say, with dinner and that song Burt felt like he was only starting to get the full picture of who Blaine was. Burt liked Blaine and Blaine didn't deserve what was happening to him, he deserved to be happy as much as Kurt did. And he made Kurt happy. What was he supposed to say to him? "we can't control what others do and what they choose. We can only choose to be the best that we can be at being ourself and if there's something someone else doesn't like, well what can we do about it besides move on and continue to be our best?"

"I don't know" said Blaine "I just wish I was someone my dad was proud of"

"Well in my opinion, he's nuts not to be proud. You get great grades, you are or were the lead singer of the warblers, you are a fanistic singer, song writer, instrument player and you are brave. It takes guts to go to someone's dad and ask them to give their son 'the talk' even if you do care about the person a lot." Said Burt

"When you put it like that – " said Blaine, who had heard all of this but...

"When I say the truth you see you are a person that anyone with any brains would be proud of" said Burt "Not meaning any offence to your father"

Blaine chuckled "Someone calling my dad the dumb one is refreshing."

Tuesday came fast. Blaine got showered and dressed and packed up some books that he had gotten from the school (he transferred mid-weekend) into his backpack and headed downstairs, feeling a little ill from nerves.

"Blaine, you ok?" asked Carol, concerned, Blaine looked quite pale.

Blaine looked around, making sure Finn and Kurt weren't there to hear before saying "Nerves make me feel sick"

Carol smiled kindly and said "Here, it's ginger tea. Settles your stomach"

Blaine took it greatfully and started to sip at the warm drink which seemed to calm both his stomach and his nerves. "Thanks Carol"

"Not a probolem" said Carol "Here come Finn and Kurt."

Blaine turned and Kurt was wearing a top hat a white jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Morning Blaine" said Kurt, beaming. He was definitely not nervous.

"hey" said Blaine, sipping some more tea as butterflies came to him again.

"We gotta go" said Finn, glancing at the clock "See ya mom"

"Bye Carol" said Kurt

"Thank you" said Blaine quietly and then Carol handed him a hot thermous of tea and gave him a wink

"Bye Boys" said Carol

Blaine remained silent as Kurt beamed from ear to ear out the window. Most of the New directions knew of course, that Kurt was back but he was excited because everyone agreed to keep it from and it would be a big surprise (if all went as planned) when Kurt walked into the chior room for morning practice. Blaine would come...better take a sip of tea...

Kurt got out of the car and walked out into the stairway to the doors on McKinley and said loudly "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" cheers came from s croud of teens that Blaine recognized as the new directions, who came and embraced him and then Blaine came out and walked up to the madness.

"Blaine, welcome to McKinley" said Artie, who Blaine had only met once, but he liked him a lot, he was Blaine's geeky side.

"Thanks Artie" Blaine said, smiling

"Come on, is overdue for a surprise" said Tina

"Yeah, let's go Kurt" said Mercedes

They all walked into the school and Kurt and Blaine stayed at the back of the pack as the New Directions filed in for morning practice.

"Ok everyone" said , who was facing the board.

Kurt meerly sat with the rest of the new directions while Blaine stood just outside the door.

"Today I was thinking" He turned and saw Kurt "Kurt?"

"Hello Mr. Shue" said Kurt careless sounding

"What - ?" said

"Didn't you hear? I am back" said Kurt "I don't suppose you need an audition but I will if you'd like"

"You're back?" said , smiling widely

"With a vengence" said Blaine, unable to help himself

"I recognize you - " said Mr. Shue

"Blaine Anderson" said Blaine, extending his hand and shaking 's.

"What are you doing here?" asked

"Well I was wondering if you would be kind enough to let me auditon for the New Directions as I now attend McKinley" said Blaine

"Well, sure, go ahead" said who was still in shock, he probably would've let a monkey audition.

"can I sing whatever I want?" asked Blaine

"Yes" said

"Can I use the piano?" asked Blaine

"Sure" said

"This is...Well Kurt, you'll see.

"_Ive been alone  
>surrounded by darkness<br>and Ive seen how heartless  
>the world can be<em>

And Ive seen you crying  
>you felt like its hopeless<br>Ill always do my best  
>to make you see<p>

That Harry, youre not alone  
>cause youre here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it dont matter whatll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it aint easy  
>But it aint hard trying<br>everytime I see you smiling  
>and I feel you so close to me<br>tell me

That baby youre not alone  
>cause youre here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it dont matter whatll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through

Now I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>trying to make sense of things some times  
>I look for reasons<br>but I dont need em  
>all I need is to look in your eyes<br>and I realize

Baby youre not alone  
>cause youre here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it dont matter whatll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through

Cause it dont matter whatll come to be  
>our love is all we need to make it through"<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt thoughout the song, pretending that he was the only one in the room. This song was theirs, but Blaine didn't know how to explain...

Kurt was smiling, there were tears in his eyes. Blaine had wrote that for them, it was how he felt too.

looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again, the song obviously meant a lot to them, it was a great one and he wasn't sure why he hadn't heard it before.

"Who wrote that?" asked

"I did" answered Blaine

"You – you wrote that?" asked , astounded

"You've seen what good song writers teenagers can be" Blaine smiled at the group "You were all amazing at regionals."

"Well what do you think about Blaine you guys?" asked

"He was great, he really didn't need to audition, we've seen him with the warblers" said Rachel

Blaine smiled greatfully "thanks"

"You are a new dirctions member and of course is welcome back" said

"Thank you Mr. Shuester" said Blaine

Blaine came home. Home. That was nice to say, to think. He was happy, the teachers and students seemed to like him. Of course the new directions were on a high from having Kurt back so he was not paid much attention to but he didn't mind.

Kurt came into his room and said "Dad left to go for dinner with Carol and Finn is somewhere with Quinn."

"Ok" said Blaine, not knowing what exactly Kurt was telling him this for.

"I loved that song" said Kurt, walking towards Blaine, which made Blaine have butterflies unrelated to school.

"I am glad" said Blaine and Kurt pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Blaine" said Kurt

"I love you more" said Blaine

"You sure about that?" asked Kurt "Because I think I love you most"

"No, I am sure of this" said Blaine, smiling "want me to make dinner? I am a pretty good cook if I do say so myself."

"What would you say to a stranger if they asked if you sang well?" asked Kurt

"I would say that I am ok" said Blaine

"Then you must be a fantastic cook since you acctually admit you're good" said Kurt

"Intresting logic" said Blaine

"I think we should order in, dad left money" said Kurt

"Ok" said Blaine, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek before heading downstairs.

Blaine was walking beside Artie an their way to the cafeteria as they had math together before this. Then a group of football guys came up and Blaine registered they had slushees and he made a split second decition, Artie couldn't get out of the way. Blaine stepped in front of him, protecting him from getting even a drop of slushie on him.

The boys chuckled as they headed down the hall and Blaine wiped the slushee out of his eyes. Kurt wasn't kidding about these, they hurt like hell.

Artie was sitting there in shock, why did Blaine do that?

"Which way's the bathroom?" asked Blaine

"Let me show you" said Artie, going into the boys room with Blaine as he washed off.

"What were you thinking?" asked Artie, still in shock.

"You couldn't get out of the way in time. I've never had to get a slushie to the face before and...well you know, take one for the team or whatever." Said Blaine

"I can't beleive you just did that for me, you're soaked." Said Artie miserbly, he felt bad for Blaine.

"I've had worse things happen Artie" Blaine smiled "My shirt needed some color anyway, I don't know though...Is red my thing?" Blaine smiled Broadly, displaying his badly stained shirt which was quickly becoming pink with the mix of red and white.

"More like pink" said Artie, who couldn't help smiling at Blaine's goofiness.

"Perfect!" Blaine said, putting on his pink shades "Matching"

Artie shook his head and said "Thank you Blaine"

"Any time, get a new shirt every day of the week...although" said Blaine, rubbing his eyes "Fashion hurts"

Artie chuckled "Kurt would agree with you there"

"Let's get to lunch" said Blaine, heading to the New directions who were sitting at one table for today's lunch.

"Hi" Artie greeted as people shuffled their chairs around to make room for the two.

"Blaine, you've been slushied" said Mike sympathetuically.

"Cherry looks good on me" Blaine waved off his concern as the people at the table smiled sadly.

"Artie, you look fine, where were you?" asked Santana

"I was there, Blaine stepped in front of me" said Artie

"What would you do that for?" asked Puck

"Artie couldn't move out of the way" Blaine mumbled, he didn't want to seem like some kind of hero, it was only a shushee.

"That was really nice of you Blaine" said Rachel

"It was nothing, I'd do it for any of you any day, and I am sure Artie'd do the same for me" said Blaine

"I'm not that stupid" said Artie, smiling at Blaine

"No I suppose not" Blaine said smiling back

"What's going on?" asked Kurt, who'd just arrived

"Blaine got slusheed for Artie" said Quinn

"Would've been anyways" Blaine protested

"Maybe" she shrugged

"Pink looks good on you" Kurt said, smiling sympathetically and sitting beside him

"Goes with my shades, don't you think?" asked Blaine

"Yeah" said Kurt

Blaine walked into the house, Kurt was coming later and he went to shower to get the sticky feeling he had to go away. "Blaine" said Burt, confused by Blaine's pink stain.

"Slushee" Blaine explained "I am going to go have a shower now if you don't mind...I'm all sticky"

"Sure" said Burt who'd gotten used to things like this enough not to be all that fazed by it.

Blaine was walking alone in the hall towards his locker on his way home when Kurofskey came up to him, looking menacing. "Hello Lady boy" said Kurofskey

"Lay off Kurofskey" said Blaine, tired of him already.

"Big words for you lady boy, you and that boy are messing up my school with your fairy dust" said Kurofskey

"You know what Kurofskey, you are all talk and that is saying something for a person who has as little brains as you do" said Blaine

"Dont push me lady boy!" said Kurofskey

"What? " said Blaine, and he wispered for only Kurofskey tohear "you gonna kiss me too?"

That was it for Kurofskey, he took a swing at Blaine, which he dodged and he jumped around Kurofskey who said, after Blaine twirled away from his fist "you gonna be a ballerina or you gonna fight?"

At this point Sue Sylvester came down the hall and said "Lugnut, porcelin's boy, come with me."

The two followed her to her office and Sue said "Lugnut, you are lucky that Porcelin's boy here is so good at dodging those meat packages that you call arms because if you hurt anyone you are not only explelled but you are going to juvi. Get out of my office."

Kurofskey left.

"And you, what kind of idiot creature are you, talking to someone twice your size like that? I admire you nerve but you need some common sense" said Sue

Blaine was angry, he really wanted to punch something, his jaw was clanched he said "Just telling him what his small brain can't seem to figure out for itself. I feel bad for him sometimes and just angry at others"

"Hobbit, I know that it hurts" Blaine had heard about Sue's nicknames and wasn't at all surprised about his. "but you can't be getting in fights even for good reasons, you could get expelled, then what would Porcelin think of you?"

"Kurt" said Blaine "is stronger than people give him credit for and he had many peolpe on his side who are worth more than me"

"Worth more how excatly?" asked Sue "They have more change in their pockets? More muscle than you? More power? No hobbit, that is not what matters, what matters is that you matter to Porcelin and he and I am sure yourself don't want to see you expelled."

"Is there anything else?" asked Blaine, still feeling steamed

"No hobbit, you can go" said Sue

"What happened?" asked Kurt, seeing Blaine's clenched jaw as he entered the house

"Kurofskey" sighed Blaine, sitting on the couch and wishing he could just scream.

"May I repeat that question?" asked Kurt, sitting beside Blaine and running his fingers through his dark curls soothingly.

"Just the usual, took swings at me this time and Sue came and took us into her office, gave kurofskey a warning and told me to watch out...'hobbit and porcelin'" said Blaine

"She calls you hobbit?" asked Kurt trying not to sound amused

"Not unexpected, I am short" said Blaine

"Not that short" said Kurt, kissing his forehead.

"just short enough to be called hobbit" Blaine said, his anger drained into exaustion.

"Then I am in love with a hobbit" said Kurt

"Are you?" said Blaine, his heart pumping a little faster

"Mm hum" said Kurt, snuggling beside Blaine on the couch

Burt came into the livingroom and saw Kurt curled up beside Blaine who seemed like a person who was content after something bad haappened. I wondered what was going on with him and how McKinley was going for both he and Kurt.

"Hello" Burt said, Kurt sat up and Blaine looked at him

"Hi" said Kurt

"Everything ok?" asked Burt

"Now it is, Kurofskey got another warning today because he was throwing punches at Blaine, who managed to dodge all of them, but only just." Said Kurt

"Kurofskey?" asked Burt, tensing up angrily, Blaine too? What was the issue with that guy?

"I am ok Burt" said Blaine, getting up to stand across from him.

"Just gets under my skin" said Burt "Seems my family can't get away from this"

Blaine was touched, Burt called him a part of his family, and he felt it was his fault Burt was going through this, he couldn't contain himself, he embraced the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry Burt" said Blaine

Burt was surprised by the embrace, but hugged the boy back. "It's not your fault Blaine"

"Maybe if I – "

"No Blaine, you couldn't have done anything different" Burt held him out at arms langth by the shoulders and looked into the hazel eyes of th boy there. "It is not your fault anymore than it was Kurt's fault when he was being bullied, ok?"

"Ok" said Blaine "I love you Burt" the filter from his brain to his mouth had turned off...he shouldn't have said that...

"I love you too, Blaine" said Burt, smiling

Blaine woke up hot. He was burning up, he had never been so hot, what was happening? Blaine had never had fever before.

Blaine stood up from bed and faited.

Downstairs Kurt heard a large crash upstairs and he rushed upstairs to see what was going on. Kurt saw his dad had gotten out of the bathroom "What happened?" Kurt asked

Burt shrugged and said "Did you check Blaine's room?"

"No" said Kurt knocking and after there was not response he opened the door. "Blaine?"

Kurt saw Blaine lying in a heap beside his bed. "Dad!" Kurt called, panicing, what had happened?

Burt came in and he lifted Blaine back into bed and as he was doing so he noted that his skin was burning, it almost hurt Burt to pick Blaine up his skin was so hot.

"Get some water and a thermometer Kurt" said Burt

Kurt ran off and Burt attemped to wake Blaine.

"Mmm?" said Blaine, opening his eyes

"Blaine, you have a high fever, you need to stay lying down"said Burt, for he had tried to get up again

Kurt came in and Burt placed the thermometer in Blaine's mouth.

It read 108. Not good. Really really really bad... "Kurt" said Burt, trying to keep calm as Blaine slipped back into unconciousness "Call 9 1 1"

"What?" said Kurt, paniced

"Now" said Burt

Kurt whipped out his phone and dialed the number that no one ever wants to have to call.

"9-1-1 , what's your emergency?" said a woman's voice

"Blaine, he has a fever it's 108 and he's unconcious" said Kurt, fighting to hold back tears of panic.

"An ambulence is on its way. Keep him as cool as possible, use damp cloths and things" said the woman

"She says to keep him cold until the ambulence comes" said Kurt, hanging up.

Sirens have got to be the worst sound ever invented, Kurt thought as he allowed the paremedics past the door. Sirens meant danger and hurt.

I lead the peremdics to Blaine's room, I would be missing school today. Carol had driven Finn to Mckinley and told him to tell the teachers what was going on.

Kurt and Burt rode in the ambulence beside Blaine and saw the paremedics busying themselves while they took off towards the hospital.

One peremdic took off Blaine's shirt in order to apply cold packs and Kurt saw marks on his torso from fainting and falling on the floor. Kurt, depite his nerves about Blaine's health, also noticed his well defined abs.

Blaine was rushed into the ER and placed in an ice bath, head out of the water and you could acctually see the steam coming from him when he was first put in it, wearing only a hospital gown.

Blaine revived in the ice bath and looked around, Burt was rememinded of his first time ever seeing Blaine as he said "Ugh...Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital " said the doctor "You've had an awful feaver, we've only just gotten it down"

"Fever?" said Blaine, still sounding like someone who just woke up and isn't quite with it.

"Yes Blaine, what's the last thing you remember?" said the doctor

"Mmm..." Blaine scrunched up his face as a nurse checked his eye reflexes

"I woke up all hot and tried to go tell Burt...I think I fell or something, I feel all bruised." Said Blaine, sounding more with it.

"You are Burt?" asked the doctor

Burt nodded.

"Why was Blaine at your home?" asked the doctor, rechecking Blaine's temperature.

"He – he lives with us" said Kurt

The doctor raised his eyebrows "So the bills – "

"Will go to me" said Burt, determined.

"Well, legally I – "

"I don't care" said Burt

The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "If anyone asks, your son Kurt had a high fever" he wrote some things on a sheet "You need to keep Blaine cool and make sure he gets out of bed as little as possible. Kurt can't go to school. As far as the government is concerned, he was ill."

Burt nodded in understanding "Thank you doctor"

"Usually he'd stay here overnight but you have to take him home because of the legal issues." Said the doctor "Keep him cool"

Blaine was aware of people watching him closely...Kurt watching him closely... they were afraid for him, he understood. "Burt" said Blaine, trying to stay alert but feeling in a kind of groggy haze.

"He went downstairs for another cold cloth" said Kurt

"Oh" said Blaine, feeling useless

In a few days Blaine was better and he and Kurt were back at school, they easily caught up, because the work at Dalton was much harder than at McKinley.

Kurt seemed to be watching Blaine closely over the next while so he tried to look the picture of health.

Soon though, Kurt was treating Blaine normally.

New Directions practice. Blaine, depite really likeing all of the new directions members, felt out of place. Blaine was walking beside Artie and he told him this, mostly because he didn't want Kurt to feel bad and do something crazy to make him feel like he fit in.

"Everyone really likes you Blaine" said Artie "You just need a little time to see where you fit in"

"Maybe" said Blaine "Kurt managed, didn't he?"

"Yes" said Artie "So you can too."

"Hopefully, the non-gelling of my hair was a start" said Blaine, running his fingers through his curls, which still felt odd lying on his head, but Blaine had to admit it was liberating, McKinley was a lot more free feeling and less institutional than Dalton. Blaine liked that, but like Artie said, it would take some getting used to.

"Blaine, that not alone song meant a lot to Kurt, you know" said Artie after a while of silence

"It means a lot to me too" said Blaine

"I couldn't beleive that you wrote that when I fist heard it" said Artie "It's so good"

"Funny coming from a member of the group that did origonal songs for regionals" sais Blaine, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully I didn't take too long to update for you. **__**I have been busy with school and writers block and such. Hopefully you enjoy this. I don't own glee or anything else I throw in here.**

BlainePOV

"We should get to practice" I said,checking my watch and seeing practice was coming up soon.

"Are you going to be nervous for practice?"asked Artie, but at that moment Kurt came up to the two.

"Hi Artie, hi Blaine" said Kurt cheerfully, he was in his element at New Directions practices. "On your way to glee practice?"

"Yes" said Artie

The three arrived last to practice and started talking as they sat down.

"I know we need to get ready for nationals but I have an assignment" said "Now even though ours is the most diverse group in the school I have noticed you guys are having some trouble with accepptance"

"That's crazy , we love each other" said Mercedes, as she and Kurt smiled and wiggled their fingers together.

"I have no question that you accept eachother, but you have to accept yourselves as well." Said Mr. Shue "And who better to help us than Gaga?...That's right, we are doing Born This Way"

Kurt and some others whispered excitedly at this.

"Now to tell us more about our assignment, I bring you Ms. Pillsberry" said Mr. Shue

The guidence councellor procedded to tell us about the blank shirts that we needed to proclaim our insecurities onto, and I couldn't help but wonder what to put on mine.

"What are you going to put on your t-shirt?" asked Finn as we drove home together (Kurt was going to Mercedes's house for a while after school)

"I don't know for sure" I said "I mean there is always me being gay but even with my dad and everything, I have kind of accepted that about myself."

"But you have to accept it completely" said Finn "Just like Rachel needs to accept her nose"

"It really is a pity she's even considering sugery." I said, shaking my head and thinking of the girl who was beautiful in my opinion, a very objective one it was as a gay male.

"What about you?" I asked after a moment

Finn shrugged "I was the one that kind of started this whole thing. See when you were sick I kind of smashed Rachel in the nose when we were practicing our coriography."

I winced at the mental image "Ouch"

"Yeah...anyway...I am a really bad dancer. I thought maybe 'can't dance' would be good" said Finn

"Sorry about that Finn" I said "I am sure Rachel doesn't blame you"

"I don't know man, I just feel awful you know?" said Finn

"I know" said Blaine "but it was an accident. You can't blame yourself no matter how bad a dancer you are, it's not your fault."

"You really think so?" said Finn

"Yeah" I said, getting out of the car as we pulled into the driveway.

"I am going to go to the Lima Bean" I said to Finn

"You need a ride?" asked Finn

"No, I am ok" I said

"Can I come along?" he asked "I don't want to just hang around the house"

"If you really want to" I said "I am meeting up with Wes and David and they're pretty crazy"

"No, I'll come, Let's go" said Finn "how crazy can they be when I am used to the new directions?"

"Less relationship switching but the same if not greater amount of carzyness" I said

I saw Wes and David, uniform clad and sipping coffee which did not bode well. Those boys did not need caffine.

"That better be decaf Wevid" I said

"You should really stop calling us that" David complained

"I will when you each get your own brain. Anyway, this is Kurt's brother Finn who decided to join us. Finn, this is Wes" Wes nodded "and this is David" David smirked "these two are inseperable and they are better known as Wevid."

"You needn't have told him that" said David

"I didn't know Kurt had a brother" said Wes, subdued by the new company

"I'm his step brother" said Finn

"Oh _you're _frankenteen...I can see that" said Wes, smiling widely at David who nodded his agreement.

"I will never get away from it" said Finn, who all around seemed unbothered by this nickname as Santana had come up with meaner ones.

"So how's Klaine fairing at McKinley?" David directed his question at Finn

"Why are you asking me?" asked Finn

"Because..." said David

"We cant really trust..." wes continued

"Blaine to tell us the truth" they finished together.

"They are alright, I mean Blaine got slusheed the other day but Kurt wasn't even around" said Finn

"Why didn't we hear about this?" asked David to Blaine

FinnPOV

"Because it was no big deal. I got a pink stain on my shirt and besides that I was fine, I am here now, aren't I?" said Blaine, throwing me a look

"Sorry man" I mumbled

"Those things sting though! I head Kurt talking about them!" said Wes

Blaine sighed "I am telling you, I am fine. Leav it at that, would you?"

"No!" said the two boys at once

"Look Wes, David – "

"No Blaine, just because you are not at Dalton anymore – "

"Doesn't mean – "

"That you can –"

"Just abandon us" the two finished together

"Abandon you?" said Blaine, obviously confused

"They miss you" I noted

"What?" said Blaine "Is that true?"

"Maybe" said the boys simotainiously

"What did you do before I came along?" Blaine smiled "If you missed me you should have said so, I would have visited. I am sure Kurt would too if you miss him"

"We do" said Wes

"Very much" said David

"Well then" smiled Blaine, whipping out his phone "We can take care of that"

"You are amazing" said Wes

"No wonder we missed you" said David

Soon Mercedes and Kurt came and joined the group at the lima bean.

"Wevid!" said Kurt imideately "I heard you missed me"

"Well that was – "

"Before you –"

"Called us Wevid" they said

"I swear you two were seperated at birth." Said Kurt, shaking his head "This is my best friend Mercedes"

"Hi guys" said Mercedes

"Hello" said the boys

"So which one's which here?"

"I am Wes"

"and I am David"

"Ok then" said Mercedes

"Apparently they also missed me" said Blaine

"Who would have figured, the amount that they complain about you." Said Kurt

"Well, it's like he's a strict parent or something – "

"We don't always – "

"Get into trouble"

"Of course you don't. You just somehow majically almost got expelled the other day" said Blaine

"What did you do this time?" asked Kurt, sounding amused

"This time?" I asked

"Wevid are quite the pranksters" said Blaine

"I have heard some stories" admitted Mercedes "Are they all true?" she asked them

"Probably" said Wes

"Depends on your sorce" said David

"Kurt is my sorce, a little bit from Blaine too" said Mercedes

"Then yes" said Wes

"But some other Dalton boys might just be spreading rumours" said David

"Not that we mind" said Wes

"So how about we all go see a movie?" Blaine suggested

"Sure" most people agreed

"Are you coming Finn?" asked Kurt

"Yeah, why not?" I said, following the boys.

**Writers block! I am not even sure if I will continue this story, but if you want me to than review or send me a message. Any Ideas on what could happen next?**


End file.
